Anguish of the Jedi
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: Written by RevanBodyguard


Author's Notes: Darth Catastrope isn't Revan or the Jedi Exile, it's something totally different. It's kinda my quick write of what I imagined KOTOR III would be. This is setbefore Revan's and Exile's time,before Darth Bane so… yeah… Think of it this way, who began the Brotherhood of Darkness? I'm listening to 'Freak on a Leash' and 'Rebirthing'.

"Dark Jedi are bad enough but when a woman falls to the Dark Side, you better space yourself before they catch you."Atton Rand

Darth Catastrope smiled evilly down at her helpless and defenless victim. She listened closely for comfort to the victim's dying breath and the humming of a lightsaber. Blood purged on the floor asshe stabbed her blood red lightsaber in his torso. Sheheard hissing of burning flesh as they make contact. She held her position, still not removing the lightersaber. She used the Force to keep him alive to feel the unbearable agony in every waking moment. She relishes inhis pain, his suffering and pities him for his weakness in combat.

Catastrope finally deactivated her lightsaber and placed it in her belt. She removed her hood, brushing her longauburn hair away from her face, and kneeled smugly at his side. Her hood revealed scars of pain and torture on heralabaster face despite her young age. The markings of the Dark Side.

The victim breathed hard as he stared at her face. He managed to gasp, "You! Why are you here? Why are you doing this!?"

"I know it's been two years since we have spoken. Sorry to disappoint you but I haven't come here to get reacquainted. You, Jedi Master Zay Zez-Ell, have information I seek," She stated. "Do tell me quickly before I let you die as you can see, I have little patience for nonsense."

"Brenda Syo-" Zez-Ell began.

"Shut up, old man! I'm asking the questions here not the other way around!" She shieked. "Where is Lyric? Where are you monsters hiding my daughter?"

"St-stop all this aggression now! This isnot the way of the Jedi!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Your damnable Jedi preaching will end soon," She hissed as she felt the Master's life slipping away."Might as well tell me what you know."

"I… I'll never tell you! It was needed that you and her never make contact! Someone will stop you from doing this!"

"Hmph! Typical Jedi arrogance. You don't have any right to keep her from me!" She thought for a moment then continued. "I don't need you anymore." She flicked her finger at Zez-Ell and shook her head in displeasure as she broke his neck with a sickening crack, killing him.

Catastrope put back on her hood and stood up, frustrated. She felt a tint of remoteness,sorrow, and remorse as she touched her riverstone necklace. The stone lit brightly at her touch andwarmed her cold hands. She releashed her hold after a moment. She glared at the corpse for a minute and headed for the doorway. Her journey just begun. She has been searching for her long lost daughter, Lyric Sinclairwho is now deadthat she almost forgot who she truly was: Brenda Syo Sinclair.

Young Brenda Syo had been a Jedi apprentice under MasterZayZez-Ell along with a fellow student Payne Sinclair. They both hated each other considerly when they were kids but as they grew up as teenagers, they began to share feelings towards one another and form a sacred Force Bond. Master Zay Zez-Ell begins to notice this and tries to convince them to stop this forbidden love. Payne obeys right away, but Brenda refuses to break away from how she feels. On a dual mission with Payne to Serroco, she persuades him to break down the surrounding wall around them. Payne couldn't resist no longer: he loves Brenda and wishes to be with her.In the end, they got married under the oath ofsecretly. In doing so, they have abannoned the Jedi Order and broken the rule about love.

The young couple Payne Sinclair and Brenda Syo Sinclair soon settled down on Talravin to settle down. Theyplaced their lightsabers on their sides tovow never to pickthem up again unless in self-defense.Together, they had a daughter named Lyric Sinclair. They had planned to have more children so they could all be a happy family but it cannot be so.

Right around the time Lyric was three years old, Payne and Brenda had been playing outside with their daughter in a nearby park. Brenda is six-months pregnant with another child, an expecting mother. Finally, the happily married couple could live the life they always wanted, living in peace instead of fighting all the time. A crowd of Jedi Knights and Masters approached them one day, asking for Payne's and Brenda's surrender. But they both know what they really wanted: to imprison them for their crimes against the Council and to take Lyric away from them. There was no time to lose. Payne summoned a green double-bladed lightsaber to his hand and ordered Brenda to run away and protect Lyric at all costs. Brenda wants to stay with him but she must protect Lyric and her unborn child. She picks up her daughter and starts to run. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a glimpse of her husband being slain by the Jedi. She screams and trips over a boulder, thinking quickly she shielded Lyric with her own body. It was no use running anymore. The Jedi caught up to them and captured Brenda under custody for seven years.

Another night deprived of slumber, Hours passing without a number. My eyes trace 'round the room.

I lay dripping sweat and now quite certain. That tonight the final curtain Drops upon my short life's precious play.

Oh my gosh! A shadow's creeping. Ominous and black, it's seeping Slowly 'cross a moonlit square of light!

Suddenly a floorboard creak Announces the bloodsucking freak Is here to steal my future years away! A sulf'rous smell now fills the room Heralding my imm'nent doom! A fang gleams in the dark and murky gray!

Oh, blood-red eyes and tentacles! Throbbing, pulsing ventricles! Mucus-oozing pores and frightful claws! Worse, in terms of outright scariness, Are the suckers multifarious That grab and force you in its mightly jaws!

This disgusting aberration Of nature needs no moviation To devour helpless children in their beds. Relishing despairing moans, It chews kids up and sucks on their bones, And dissolves inside its mouth their little li'l heads!

Brenda Syo Sinclair wakes up and finds herself in a Jedi prison. She lost her love, Payne, her daughter, Lyric, and her unborn child to the Jedi. She swears that she will find a way out of this dugeon and get revenge on the Jedi who took away her dignity. She soon encounters Darth Revan, Darth Malak, and Dark Lady's Hand Sera Jade who was once General Andria Trelyve during the Mandalorian Wars. Revan and Malak promised Brenda a deal: if she would serve them on the Dark Side as one the Dark Lady's Hands, aiding them to conquer the galaxy, Revan would personally do all she can to return Lyric Sinclair back to her. Brenda immediatly accepts theand she got out of prison. Brenda Syo Sinclair became Catastrope, Dark Lady's Hand. Her first task is to elimate all those who discrimated her.

After all those years of serving as one of the Dark Lady's Hands, Darth Revan had betrayed Brenda! Revan had not kept up with her end of the bargin or tried to. Lyric Sinclair had been killed the day Brenda was imprisoned. Furious, she confronted Revan with this news and challeged the Dark Lord to a fight to the death. Perhaps for vengeance or for title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan refused, said she didn't want to play with fools, and sent Sera Jade into the battle ring. Jade severed Brenda's arm from the right shoulder and left foot. She escaped with her life and headed to Korriban to settle with her grief. There she gave her new implantsto replace the limbs she lost in battle. Shewill havevengeance with the Sith Empire. She heard of some unknown power on the barren world of Korriban so she went to investingate. Brenda achieved greater power thanany Sith would dream of - powers of aself-proclaimed Dark Lady of the Sith. But she couldn't move onthere's a barrier surrounding further teachingsof the Dark Side. She fully understands now - she must go into a meditative trance to await for the next Dark Lord of the Sith. Totest him and prove his worth as Dark Lord and serve him a Sith acolyte until the time is right. The true Dark Lord shall venture beyond the barrier and shall learn more when she cannot. It shall be her primary duty.

That time is now.

There you have it Anguish of the Jedi. This is just a thought, a quick-write. But I feel I mustdo this. None of the stuff would be canon in my fanfics but something tells me I should. Traitor is next, thenDestiny, then Legacy of the Dark Side. Oh, right. I've to figure out a cool Sith name. So I'm going to have fun when I have time.


End file.
